deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Hal Jordan vs Darth Vader
Hal Jordan......Earth's second Green Lantern, after Alan Scott and one of the founding members of the Justice League. VS Darth Vader......Formerly Anakin Skywalker, but is now the Sith's greatest evil. Hal Jordan Hal Jordan was born in Coast City, California as the second son to Martin and Jessica Jordan. When Jordan was a young boy, his father Martin died in a plane crash at Ferris Air Field while testing a plane. Hal eventually joined the United States Air Force when he was eligible, despite his family's wishes and became a pilot. Years later, after he was discharged from the Air Force and was working as a test pilot, Hal came across a dying alien named Abin Sur, Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Hal had been chosen to represent Sector 2814 in the Green Lantern Corps. Eventually, other Lanterns from Earth were chosen as backups. they are John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner. Hal was also a founding member of the Justice League, along with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter. With his ring, Hal Jordan can create virtually anything he can think of, as long as his will remains strong. Some of his more notable enemies include Sinestro of the Sinestro Corps, Carol Ferris of the Star Sapphires, and Atrocitus of the Red Lanterns. Hal fighting the Black Lanterns.png|Hal and the heroes/villains ressurected by the black power rings GreenLanternRing.jpg|a power ring Green lantern movie photo 09-hal-jordan-with-gun.jpg|A construct Lantern Shield.jpg|Shield Construct Green Lantern Fist.jpg|Fist Construct Green Lantern Hammer.jpg|Hammer Construct Hal launches a bolt of energy.jpg|Beam of energy Darth Vader Darth Vader was born Anakin Skywalker on the planet Tattooine. He and his mother were slaves, and were owned by Gardulla the hut. However, she lost them to Watto after betting on pod racing. Eventually, when Anakin was nine years old, a jedi by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn came upon him when his ship was wrecked on the planet. He became convinced that Anakin was the Chosen one to bring balance to the force. After betting that Anakin would win a race and winning said bet, Anakin was taken off the planet to learn to be a Jedi. However, when they got to Coruscant the Jedi council informed Qui-Gon that anakin would not be trained as they had dark feelings concerning his future. Qui-Gon said he would do it anyways. Unfortunately, however Qui-Gon was killed in battle with the Sith apprentice Darth Maul. Who was then killed by Qui-Gon's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan promised Qui-Gon that he would train Anakin and he did just that for the next 13 years. During that time they went on countless missions and fought in the Clone Wars. At the end of the war though, Anakin uncovered a secret about Chancellor Palpatine. And that was that he is a Sith Lord. Anakin alerted Master Windu who took a team of Jedi Masters to apprehend Palpatine. Palpatine killed most of them and Anakin allowed him to kill Windu. Anakin then joined the Sith and lead an attack on the Jedi temple, killing younglings and jedi alike. Anakin had been renamed Darth Vader by Palpatine, and had went to the Mustafar system to take care of the Seperatist forces there. Obi-Wan found him and the two had a duel ending in Anakin's disfigurement and loss of 3 limbs. Palpatine, now the Emperor of the galactic empire found Vader and placed him in a suit that would keep him alive. Vader became the scourge of the Galaxy, killing anybody who got in the way of the Empire. Darth-vader (1).jpg|Darth Vader Draft lens15672861module135178561photo 1290407533darth vader lightsaber 2..jpeg|Vader's lightsaber 1896357-vader blueprint.jpg|Vader's suit/prosthetics Darth Vader force choke.jpg|Force Choke Darth Vader lifting somebody up.png|Vader lifting a guy he's gonna kill probably X-Factors Training: HJ: 88 DV: 87 Jordan gets this because not only was he trained by the Lantern Corps, but he was also a pilot in the air force. Vader, while he did receive good training in the Jedi Order, is one source. When you have multiple sources of training you can look at an issue from multiple angles. Brutality: HJ: 71 DV: 94 Vader takes this quite easily. He was quite willing to slaughter children to save his wife. A man like that has crossed the moral event horizon and usually never comes back. Skill with his weapon: HJ: 86 DV: 91 Vader takes this as well. When he was a jedi, Vader mastered Form V, Djem So a quite difficult and physical style of lightsaber combat. However after his duel on Mustafar left him with only one arm and no legs he was unable to utilize djem so even with his prosthetics. He then used a combo of soresu and ataru in his combat. Jordan, while a skilled Lantern is not as creative as some of the others such as Kyle Rayner or John Stewart. Experience: HJ: 82 DV: 79 Jordan takes this because of both the quality and the quantity of his experience with the Lanterns. He has fought all sorts of different Lantern Corps. The Sinestro Corps, Star Sapphires, Red Lanterns, the Black Lanterns. And he's always come out on top. Vader's experience is good, but not as good. Intelligence/Tactics: HJ: 81 DV: 87 Vader takes this as he is a very tactically sound and intelligent man. When he was a Jedi, he was always creating strategies to get out of the toughest situations. Jordan is good, quite good. But simply cannot stand up to Vader's brain power. Leadership: HJ: 83 DV: 88 Both men are quite capable of leading men into battle. Vader was a general in the clone wars and as a sith lord he leads his men from the front lines. Inspiring them to do things and never making his men do anything he wouldn't also do. On the flip note, Jordan is a major player in the Green Lantern Corps, and in the Lantern Corps Community as well as the Justice League. Leading Lanterns and Leaguers into fights well and doing his best. Mental Health: HJ: 79 DV: 59 Jordan takes this final x-factor. Vader's spirit was broken by Palpatine after he was told he had killed his wife and child. That and the discomfort of his robotic limbs and suit being of such poor quality also contributed. Jordan, however was taken over by Parallax and killed several people and lanterns before being set free. Jordan helped rebuild later and cleaned the slate. Vader killed children and jedi alike for his wife's safety, but then she died anyways. Vader never cleaned his slate until the very end when he died. Voting ends November 5th, 2013. Battle: Category:Blog posts